villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoyt Volker
Hoyt Volker is the main antagonist of the video game Far Cry 3. He runs the biggest slave trading system in the Southern Pacific, and he is the tyrant of the South Island of the Rook Islands. Compared to Vaas, Hoyt is a "demon". He is also the leader of the Privateers. He was voiced by Steve Cumyn. Biography Description Hoyt is a very sadistic and mentally unstable man and, according to Dennis, he's the "source of evil" on the islands. He has a bloodthirsty army of Privateers and appears to not cope with rule breaking and goes as far as burning people alive in a cage and making other Recruits watch. One of his top men is Sam Becker. Backstory Hoyt was born during the Apartheid era in Johannesburg, South Africa sometime in 1967. His father was a diamond miner who frequently abused Hoyt, which ultimately led to him believing he can prove to himself that he was better than his father. This also led to Hoyt allegedly and vengefully killing his own father and he became a member of a pirate and drug dealer consortium. He also apparently usurped the pirate boss' leadership by allying with the rest of the pirates and violently murdering the pirate leader in front of his family. Hoyt discovered a dangerous archipelago near Indonesia called Rook Islands, where he became the leader of the Privateers mercenary faction. He also encountered a Rakyat warrior named Vaas Montenegro and lured him away with drugs, which Vaas became addicted to. Vaas then became the leader of a faction of pirates and helped Hoyt in selling drugs overseas or capturing people for ransom. The latter also encountered an Australian hitman named Buck Hughes, who would kill people for the psychopathic boss. ''Far Cry 3'' He appears in the beginning of the game, telling Vaas to take care of the rejects, then walks away, then after Jason sees him with Riley in a hallucination. After Jason meets Willis Huntley, he sends Jason to burn his marijuana crops with a flamethrower, then Willis shows Jason that he's become "popular" by showing him of recording of Hoyt talking with Vaas, after Vaas tells him he doesn't care. then Hoyt, in his anger, threatens to implant Vaas's head on his car, but then immediately calms down afterwards. Hoyt then later goes to Beras Town with his Privateers and holds three men hostage, then he makes them all run through a mine field or be shot, two of them were killed and one of them survived. Hoyt also has a hit-man named Buck, who buys Jason's friend, Keith, and, after Jason saves Keith, Keith tells him that Riley has been "killed" by Hoyt. Jason swears to avenge Riley, then after Jason killed Vaas, the alliance between Vaas's Pirates and Hoyt's Privateers is broken. Then Jason goes to the South Island to kill Hoyt, and allies with Willis's undercover agent, Sam Becker. Jason becomes a privateer recruit by stealing Foster's uniform. After doing some work, Hoyt is talking with Jason and tells him to torture the prisoner who is Riley, and Hoyt finds out that "Foster" is Jason Brody, by a video that Hoyt found of Jason, but does not speak of it until the Poker game which Jason and Sam are invited to. After Jason and Sam destroy Hoyt's Phones and Fuel Depots, they enter his compound for the Poker Game, after Jason and Sam show their cards, Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat, and then later cuts off Jason's Finger, then they engage in a knife fight and then Jason stabs Hoyt in the side chest and neck, or the neck and head (depending on the player's action) which kills him, which leaves Hoyt's organization destroyed. Personality Hoyt considers himself a businessman despite his brutal nature and unethical "business" which is actually a slave ring across the terraqueous globe and one of the largest marijuana crops in the world. He is monumentally respectable for his line of work claiming that it was his "pride and joy" and in his eyes the company was God. Hoyt is a vicious, violent, mentally unstable, unpredictable, and destructive tyrant across the island, he commands his Privateers with an iron fist and with fear, burning a man alive when he broke one of his three rules during an orientation and threatening to decapitate Vaas and plant his head on his car because he failed to kill Jason Brody. Hoyt is a man of the simpler things in life, such as smoking Cohiba cigars and listening to orchestra. He also possesses a fondness for poker which he is quite skilled at. Hoyt is quite vituperative and crude at times, he will even make jokes when he had just killed someone such as listening to "Ride of the Valkyries" while blowing up a boat full of hostages and after stabbing Sam Becker in the throat during a poker game he remarked "looks like he's sitting this round out." After lacerating Jason's ring finger mocks "Jason, now we'll never be married.". During a knife fight with Jason he decides to provoke him by saying that he sold his younger brother Riley to a special client in Yemen who "likes them young." Hoyt is also completely insane and psychopathic (even more so than Vaas according to Dennis), but also extremely manipulative, intelligent, and deceitful. Single-handedly, he was able to mastermind his slave ring across the entire South Pacific and root out any traitors in his army of Privateers. Hoyt also was able to realize that "Foster" was actually Jason Brody and tried to test his limits by forcing him to torture his own bother. However, he is also arrogant, smug, mocking, contemptuous, and taunting. He was also able to realize that he did underestimate Jason however he couldn't learn from it as after Jason had already destroyed half of his organization. Hoyt is also disrespectful and sadistic for the native Rakyats, he describes them as "savages" and killed any of his own men who aligned himself with the natives. He is a man of exempt brutality, blowing up an entire ship of hostages because the dealer wouldn't negotiate outside country lines, burning a man alive when he broke his company rules and severed Jason's ring finger when he lost a hand of poker. Quotes Villainous Acts #He masterminded the biggest slave ring in the entire Pacific Ocean, it's also revealed that he possesses one of the largest Marijuana crops in the world. He sold any person that walked onto his island (innocent people or not) and blackmailed their parents into giving them ransom money only to sell them into slavery after they paid. #He and his Privateers massacred the entire Beras town because they chose to align with the Rakyats. #He burnt a man alive during a terrifying orientation because he broke his rules. #Blew up a ship and all of its hostages because the man he was blackmailing wouldn't negotiate outside country lines. #Purposefully forced Jason to torture his own brother, Riley, for the sake of testing his limits. #Murdered Sam Becker, his most loyal Privateer who decided to align with Jason Brody during a poker game which he also severed Jason's ring finger. Trivia *It is possible that Hoyt is of either German or Dutch (Afrikaner) descent since his surname comes from both Germany and the Netherlands and also due to the fact that most white South Africans, like himself, are of both German and Dutch descent. **Despite being from South Africa, Willis Huntley claims that no one knows where he is "actually" from and that he could even be from Colombia or a "big oil company". Navigation pl:Hoyt Volker Category:Gamblers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Defilers Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Usurper